26 Letters of Billy and Machiavelli
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Billy dan Machiavelli setelah Perang Danu Talis. Kondisi Machiavelli kini melemah karena menyelamatkan Billy. Merasa berutang budi, akhirnya Billy memutuskan untuk mengurus Machiavelli dan tinggal bersamanya. Tapi apakah keberadaan Billy memang membantu, atau malah menguji kesabaran Machiavelli?


A/N:Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman fangirling Billy dan Machiavelli saya, **thepoetry**.

**Disclaimer: **_The Secret of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel is Michael Scott's. "Happy" song is Pharrell Williams'. I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Timeline: **Setelah buku 6.

**Note: **Ini kumpulan _drabble_.

* * *

**26 Letters of Billy and Machiavelli**

#

.

.

* * *

**-Apartment-**

"London? _Seriously_?"

"Ya, Billy. London."

"Kukira kau ingin kembali ke Italia."

"Tidak."

"Di sana lebih tenang."

"London, Billy."

"_Man_," Billy mengusap rambutnya, "harga flat di London mahal."

"Aku yang bayar," kata Machiavelli datar, dan Billy pun tidak protes lagi.

Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang siang di sudut kedai kopi, ditemani laptop dan koneksi internet, menelusuri berbagai situs properti demi mencari flat untuk disewa. Penelusuran itu memakan waktu lama karena keduanya sulit untuk sepakat. Billy naksir flat bagus yang letaknya di dekat pub di Quicks Road, tapi Machiavelli tidak mau mengambil risiko melihat Billy _hangover _setiap pagi ("Aku tak sudi membersihkan bekas muntahmu."). Kemudian Machiavelli menemukan flat mewah yang langsung disukainya di Oakhill Road, tapi Billy bilang harga empat ribu _pound _per bulan itu keterlaluan ("Kau lupa tubuhmu sekarang sudah lemah begitu? Simpan saja kekayaanmu untuk pengobatanmu!"). Lalu mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta pada flat minimalis di Romford Road. Flat itu bernuansa cokelat kayu yang nyaman, dengan sofa lembut berwarna oranye dan dapur modern. Sayangnya, flat itu ternyata hanya terdiri dari satu kamar. ("Lupakan.")

Akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada flat di Lexham Gardens. Dua ribu delapan ratus _pound _per bulan, tampak nyaman dan bernuansa elegan. Machiavelli menelepon agen properti yang mengiklankan flat tersebut, kemudian mereka berdua datang ke sana untuk melihat-lihat. Ternyata aslinya sebagus fotonya—kalau tidak bisa dikatakan lebih bagus.

"Baik, kami ambil ini," kata Machiavelli pada si agen. Ia dan Billy bertukar senyum puas.

Hari ini mereka punya rumah baru.

.

.

.

.

**-Beer-**

Malamnya, Billy membeli berkaleng-kaleng bir untuk merayakan kepindahan mereka. Machiavelli mengerang.

"Kau tahu aku tidak minum alkohol," katanya jengkel. "Dan kau lupa apa yang kubilang tadi soal _hangover_?"

"_Easy_, Mac. Aku cuma akan minum satu malam ini—yah, mungkin dua. Sisanya untuk persediaan berminggu-minggu ke depan."

Kenyataannya, Billy minum lima kaleng dan mulai meracau soal mantan majikannya, Quetzalcoatl ("Ular busuk, pemarah, tidak ada manis-manisnya ... Dan dia selalu berpikir ekor berbulunya itu seksi? _God _... yang benar saja!"). Machiavelli terlalu kesal sampai hampir menyiram wajah Billy. Dia meninggalkan Billy dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, berganti pakaian dengan piama sutranya yang indah, lalu meringkuk di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Dia mencamkan dalam pikiran untuk membuang semua kaleng bir itu besok.

Tapi toh pukul dua pagi dia keluar kamar untuk menyelimuti Billy yang teler di sofa.

.

.

.

.

**-Cat-**

"Kau tahu, Mac ..." kata Billy, menopang dagunya di meja makan, "sudah tujuh hari kita tinggal di sini, dan aku merasa flat ini terlalu sepi."

Machiavelli, yang sedang sibuk menggoreng telur, menyahut, "Pergilah ke sekolah kalau mau ramai."

"Aku sudah melebihi usia sekolah, tahu! Maksudku, kau kan cuma pria tua membosankan, jadi aku ingin mencari teman lain."

Machiavelli memutar mata. "Pria tua membosankan yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, ingat itu."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kalau tidak kenapa aku mau tinggal bersamamu? Aku menghormatimu, sungguh. Tetap saja, kau pria tua membosankan. Aku berpikir tentang hewan peliharaan ..."

"Tidak."

"Mac! Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara."

"Tidak, Billy," ulang Machiavelli tegas. Dia meletakkan telur dadar di piring Billy. "Tidak ada anjing. Lagi pula, ini flat. Orang tidak memelihara hewan di flat."

Billy menuang saus tomat banyak-banyak ke atas telurnya. "Tidak boleh anjing? Baiklah. Kucing, kalau begitu."

"Billy!"

"Kau tidak alergi bulu kucing, kan, Mac?"

"Kalau kubilang alergi, memangnya ada pengaruhnya?"

Billy nyengir. "Tidak, sih."

Sore harinya, Billy membawa pulang seekor kucing _maine coon _berwarna putih. Machiavelli menatap kucing itu jijik.

"Namanya Bastet," kata Billy ceria. Machiavelli mendengus.

.

.

.

.

**-DVD-**

Billy dan Machiavelli menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menonton DVD. _Star Trek_, tentu saja. Mereka tahan maraton puluhan episode dalam sehari. Hanya ada TV, pizza hasil _delivery_, salad sehat untuk Machiavelli, serta Bastet yang tidur-tiduran di pangkuan Billy, menikmati perutnya digelitiki.

Suatu waktu, Billy bosan menonton _Star Trek _dan meminjam DVD film-film lain dari rental.

"Kau mau nonton apa? Ada banyak nih."

"Terserah."

"Hm." Billy melihat-lihat semua DVD yang dia sewa. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada salah satu DVD. "Sepertinya ini bagus, mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku sebelum aku jadi manusia abadi. Hei Mac, kau keberatan nonton film koboi?"

"Tidak."

"Oke." Billy nyengir, lalu menyetel DVD itu. Mereka kembali duduk di sofa. Bastet, seperti biasa, naik ke pangkuan Billy, dan langsung mendengkur senang saat Billy membelai-belai bulunya.

Film itu dimulai. Awalnya biasa saja, seru malah—Billy sampai berteriak-teriak mengikuti adegan pertarungan.

Tapi kemudian ...

"Billy."

"Ya?"

"Apa judul film ini tadi?"

"_Brokeback Mountain_."

Keduanya terdiam, menyaksikan Heath Ledger dan Jake Gyllenhaal bermesraan di layar.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita nonton _Star Trek _saja. Film ini membuatku ... kurang nyaman."

"Yeah, kau benar," sahut Billy, lalu menekan tombol _Stop _di _remote_.

.

.

.

.

**-Egg-**

Machiavelli membuka kulkas. "Billy, telur kita habis. Tolong belikan."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku bosan makan telur," Billy merengut. "Kau hanya bisa masak telur."

"Masakanku variatif."

"Telur dadar, telur mata sapi, telur orak-arik, telur rebus, tetap saja itu _telur_," kata Billy jengkel. "Telur mengingatkanku pada Dee, tahu. Kau ingat kan auranya berbau seperti telur busuk?" Dia mendesah. "Tidak bisakah kau masak sesuatu yang lain?"

"Telur kaya protein," sahut Machiavelli dingin. "Dan kalau kau tidak puas dengan masakanku, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang masak?"

"Tidak masalah. Tapi kau harus menjauhkan Bastet dari dapur sementara aku memasak."

Machiavelli menggerutu. "Baiklah."

"Dan kau sendiri tidak boleh masuk ke dapur."

"_Fine_."

Maka malam itu Billy menghabiskan waktu di dapur. Dari depan TV Machiavelli bisa mendengar panci berkelontangan, air menggelegak, suara pisau bertemu talenan, juga bunyi _mixer_. Kening Machiavelli berkerut dalam.

_Sebenarnya Billy masak apa sih?_

Setelah satu setengah jam, Billy berseru, "_Dinner is ready_!". Machiavelli bergegas ke meja makan, penasaran. Dia melongo tanpa kata waktu melihat apa yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Cuma ini?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Satu setengah jam dan yang kauhasilkan cuma ini?"

Billy meringis salah tingkah. "Tadinya aku mau bikin _steak_, tapi hangus ... Lalu aku mau ganti menu jadi _stew_, tapi gagal juga. Akhirnya aku merebus spageti saja, daripada kita tidak makan malam."

Spageti instan dari kotak, dengan bumbu instan pula. Machiavelli menahan kejengkelan. "Besok pagi kau beli telur."

"_Aye_, Sir," Billy menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**-Facebook-**

Billy cekikikan di depan laptop. Machiavelli penasaran, lalu melongok dari balik bahu Billy. Layar laptop Billy menampilkan laman beranda akun Facebook milik Billy the Kid.

"Lihat. Virginia terkenal sekarang." Billy menunjuk foto unggahan Virginia Dare, foto ketika dia sedang menghadiri premiere film terbarunya. "Tak pernah kusangka. Virginia Dare, aktris film? _Well_, dia memang berbakat jadi aktris, sih. Aku takkan heran kalau setelah ini aku melihat dia di acara-acara gosip, bertunangan dengan seorang aktor tampan."

Billy menggerakkan jari di _mousepad_-nya, men-_scroll _turun laman Facebook tersebut.

"Wah, rupanya Joan of Arc dan Saint-Germain baru saja mengadopsi anak. Kita harus memberi selamat." Dengan cepat dia mengetik di kolom komentar: _Bayi yang cantik. Congrats!_

Setelah itu dia men-_scroll _ke bawah lagi. Machiavelli agak takjub melihat kabar teman-teman mereka usai perang besar di Danu Talis itu. Sophie Newman tampaknya kembali ke kehidupan normal, dia melanjutkan sekolah dan punya pacar. Scathach melanjutkan petualangannya—hanya saja kali ini dia sudah mengenal _smartphone _dan rutin mengunggah foto di akun Instagram-nya, yang disambungkan ke Facebook. Kata Billy, Scathach menjadi semacam selebriti Instagram sekarang. Sementara Aoife, kembaran Scathach, telah resmi bertunangan dengan Niten.

"Akhirnya!" seru Billy, menggerakkan kursor untuk menekan tombol _Like _di status _relationship _tersebut. Dia mengetik di kolom komentar: _Aku dan Machiavelli di London. Jangan lupa kirim undangan untuk kami!_

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka berdua," kata Machiavelli, mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak masalah. Kita semua berteman sekarang. Kau mau kubuatkan akun Facebook juga?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup puas menjadi seleb Twitter," sahut Machiavelli. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan Billy, yang begitu terkejut sampai mulutnya ternganga.

.

.

.

.

**-Gay-**

Billy masuk ke lift bersama seorang anak perempuan sebelas tahun. Billy kenal anak itu, dia putri keluarga yang tinggal di flat sebelah. Billy tersenyum padanya, dan anak itu balas tersenyum.

"Pulang sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?"

"Baik-baik saja." Anak perempuan itu terdiam sejenak dan memainkan lipitan roknya. "Hei ... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

Anak itu menoleh menatap Billy dengan matanya yang besar. "Kau dan pria yang tinggal bersamamu itu ... Dia bukan ayahmu, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Apakah itu artinya kalian _gay_?'"

Billy langsung terbatuk-batuk. Adegan di film _Brokeback Mountain _melintas di benaknya, dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung merinding.

"Dia temanku," ujarnya cepat. "Dan aku temannya. Dia kurang sehat gara-gara pernah menolongku. Aku berutang nyawa padanya, jadi sekarang aku mengurusnya."

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk-angguk. "Oh. Baiklah. Jadi kalian bukan _gay_?"

"Bukan!" seru Billy frustrasi.

.

.

.

.

**-Headphone-**

"_Because I'm happy _..."

"Billy."

"_Clap along if you feel_ _like_—"

"Billy!"

"—_a room without a roof. Because I'm happy..._"

Machiavelli menahan jengkel. Dia meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya, mengangkat Bastet yang sejak tadi mengeong ribut, lalu mendekati Billy yang asyik menyanyi-nyanyi di sofa dengan mata terpejam dan _headphone _menutupi telinga.

"Billy!" teriak Machiavelli tepat di depan Billy. Kaget, Billy membuka mata dan melepas _headphone_-nya.

"Apa?"

"Dari tadi dia ribut!" Machiavelli menggoyang-goyangkan Bastet di depan hidung Billy. Bastet meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku sudah menuangkan makanan ke mangkuknya, tapi dia tidak—"

"MEOW!" Bastet mencakar tangan Machiavelli. Mengaduh, Machiavelli otomatis melepaskan Bastet yang langsung berlari pergi. Darah menetes dari punggung tangan Machiavelli.

"Kucing sialan!" makinya, dilanjutkan dengan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Italia. Billy meledak tertawa. Diam-diam dipotretnya tangan Machiavelli yang berdarah.

Dari _headphone_-nya lagu itu masih berputar: "_Because I'm happy ..._"

.

.

.

.

**-Invitation-**

Niten akhirnya datang mengantarkan undangan untuk Billy dan Machiavelli. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling flat sementara Billy dan Machiavelli membaca undangan itu. Pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan bulan Januari di Irlandia, kampung halaman Aoife.

"Aoife tidak bisa ikut karena dia mengantarkan undangan ke teman-teman kami yang lain," kata Niten. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian hidup nyaman di sini."

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Billy. "Memang tempat yang bagus."

"Jadi," Niten berdeham sedikit, tampak agak malu, "kapan kalian juga akan meresmikan hubungan? Kudengar Inggris punya kebijakan yang bagus soal—"

"Kami bukan pasangan!" seru Billy dan Machiavelli berbarengan, sama-sama jengkel. Niten mengerjap.

"Bukan? Baiklah."

"Siapa yang menanamkan gagasan itu padamu?" tanya Machiavelli geram. Niten mengangkat bahu.

"Terkadang Billy mem-_posting _fotomu di Instagram. Dari situ aku dan teman-teman tahu kalian tinggal bersama, dan kami semua berpikir—"

"Fotoku di Instagram?" Machiavelli menoleh cepat pada Billy, yang perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauh dengan cengiran bersalah di wajah. Machiavelli kembali berpaling pada Niten. "Foto-foto seperti apa?"

"Foto yang bagus kok Mac, percayalah—"

"Foto-foto konyol," jawab Niten datar. "Foto tangan berdarahmu gara-gara dicakar kucing, juga foto ketika kau tidur dan Billy memakaikan topeng konyol di wajahmu—topeng dengan kacamata-kumis-hidung besar itu ..."

Billy mulai berpikir bahwa meminta diberi undangan adalah keputusan yang sangat salah.

.

.

.

.

**-Job-**

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan," kata Billy sambil menuang makanan kucing untuk Bastet.

"Bagus. Karena semua kelakuanmu mulai membuatku berpikir ulang untuk tetap menyuplai hidupmu," sahut Machiavelli tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Enak saja, aku juga punya uang! Aku mau bekerja bukan untuk mencari uang. Aku hanya ingin punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan."

"Itu jauh lebih bagus. Melihatmu cuma berkeliaran seharian dan melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas seperti mengerjaiku membuatku sakit."

Billy memutar mata. "Kau memang membosankan. Tolong jaga Bastet selama aku pergi," pesannya sebelum mengenakan jaket dan keluar flat.

Sore harinya, Billy kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Aku dapat pekerjaan," lapornya.

"Pekerjaan macam apa?"

"Membantu di perpustakaan."

Machiavelli meledak tertawa. "Membantu di perpustakaan? Kau? Seorang Billy the Kid?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Mac."

"Tidak, tidak. Penampilanmu saja sudah tidak cocok dengan imej perpustakaan." Machiavelli menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya memperhatikan Billy dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilan Billy masih seacak-acakan biasanya, dengan rambut gondrong berantakan plus cambang dan janggut tak dicukur. Kaosnya kusut, jins berjumbainya lusuh. "Kau tidak bisa bekerja di perpustakaan dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"_Well_, itulah yang dikatakan kepala perpustakaan. Tapi aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya. Kau tidak akan mengenaliku besok pagi."

Machiavelli terkekeh meremehkan. "Kita lihat saja."

Keesokan harinya Billy keluar dari kamar dengan kemeja, celana bahan, wajah bersih dan rambut pendek. Machiavelli hanya bisa melongo.

"Kau punya pakaian seperti itu?"

"Salah satu yang paling jarang kukeluarkan dari lemari."

"Kenapa tidak sering kaupakai? Kau lebih enak dilihat kalau seperti itu."

Billy menyeringai. "Pada suatu masa, aku tinggal bersama bibi tua yang baik hati, dan dia menjahitkanku pakaian ini agar aku bisa masuk ke pesta bangsawan dan mencuri anggur." Dia mencomot roti panggang yang baru matang di _toaster_. "Oya, ternyata cambang dan janggutku sangat tebal. Aku jadi menghabiskan krim cukurmu."

"Apa?!"

"Aku berangkat. Jangan lupa kasih makan Bastet." Billy melambai dan menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Machiavelli yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengurut dada.

.

.

.

.

**-Kaleidoscope-**

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Machiavelli saat Billy baru pulang. Billy menghempaskan tubuh di sofa dan meletakkan buku yang dibawanya ke samping. Bastet langsung melompat ke pangkuan Billy, mendengkur.

"Sangat baik. Tadi ada kunjungan dari taman kanak-kanak. Aku diminta melakukan _storytelling_, jadi kuceritakan sebagian petualangan hebat Billy the Kid. Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresi takjub anak-anak itu."

"Kau pasti menceritakannya secara berlebihan."

"Tidak masalah, kan? Petualanganku memang hebat-hebat. Anak-anak itu suka sekali bagian Karkinos di Alcatraz."

"Oya? Apa kau juga menceritakan bagian saat kau hampir mati?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi yang penting mereka senang." Dia nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku membawakan buku untukmu." Disodorkannya buku itu. Machiavelli menerimanya dan langsung terpaku membaca judulnya, _The Italian Prince:_ _A Kaleidoscope of Niccolo Machiavelli's Life_.

"Terima kasih," kata Machiavelli pelan. Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke kamarnya, hendak membaca buku itu sendirian.

Billy tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**-Love-**

Buku itu, sesuai judulnya, menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang Niccolo Machiavelli. Tentu saja kehidupan yang dimaksud di situ hanya mencakup 58 tahun resminya yang tercatat di sejarah dunia. Machiavelli banyak mendengus sepanjang membaca; si penulis ini terlalu mendramatisasi beberapa bagian. Terlepas dari itu, banyak hal dalam buku ini yang tidak salah.

Machiavelli menapak tilas lagi tahun-tahun awal hidupnya sebagai manusia biasa sebelum dia menjadi manusia abadi. Bab yang membuatnya terhenyak cukup lama adalah bab _Machiavelli dan Marietta_.

Bab tersebut mengisahkan semua yang penulis dapatkan dari hasil risetnya mengenai Marietta Corsini, istri Machiavelli. Bagaimana mereka menikah karena dijodohkan, bagaimana Marietta sering menulis surat ketika mereka berjauhan, bagaimana Marietta setia menunggu Machiavelli pulang, bagaimana Machiavelli terlibat _affair _dengan banyak wanita lain. Sebenarnya bab itu agak memojokkan dirinya dan terlalu mengagung-agungkan Marietta, tapi Machiavelli tidak keberatan. Kalau ada satu hal yang paling Machiavelli benci dari dirinya, itu adalah kesalahan masa lalunya terhadap Marietta.

Kenangan ketika dia menyaksikan pemakaman Marietta akan selalu terkenang di benaknya, juga semua rasa bersalah yang menyesakkan dada dan tangisan yang tumpah pada malam harinya.

Kenapa dia baru menyadari cintanya pada Marietta setelah wanita baik itu meninggal? Wanita yang bisa dibilang, telah dia sia-siakan. Terkadang, saat melihat Nicholas dan Perenelle Flamel, Machiavelli berharap Marietta juga menjadi manusia abadi. Dengan demikian, tak ada lagi tahun-tahun panjang yang sepi, dan dia bisa menebus semua kesalahannya pada Marietta.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Mac? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Machiavelli melepas kacamata dan mengusap matanya. "_I'm okay_."

Perlahan, pintu didorong ke dalam. Billy agak tertegun melihat ekspresi wajah Machiavelli.

"Maaf kalau buku itu jadi membuatmu teringat masa lalu," kata Billy.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah berterima kasih karena kau membawakan buku ini untukku."

Billy melirik buku tersebut. "Marietta. Itu istrimu?"

"Ya."

"_Well_, aku tidak punya istri, tapi kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, kalau kau mau."

Machiavelli mengangkat kepala dan perlahan tersenyum pada teman mudanya. "Terima kasih, Billy."

.

.

.

.

**-Mate-**

"Dia pernah memarahiku, menganggapku sudah kehilangan sisi kemanusiaanku dan tidak memandang manusia sebagai individu. Dia juga kesal karena aku sering mengabaikannya dan anak-anak kami karena kesibukanku." Machiavelli berhenti sebentar untuk meneguk kopinya. "Buku tadi menggambarkan dia sebagai wanita pasif yang menerima saja semua perlakuanku padanya, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu." Dia tertawa kering. "Hanya Marietta yang berani mengonfrontasi aku secara langsung."

Billy menyeringai. "Kalau begitu dia wanita hebat."

"Memang. Aku jarang pulang; dia membesarkan ketujuh anak kami hampir sendirian. Belum lagi _affair-affair _itu." Machiavelli menggelengkan kepala. "Selama menjadi manusia abadi, aku tidak berhenti merindukannya."

Billy mendentingkan sendok ke cangkir kopinya. "Kau tahu ... Kurasa sebaiknya kau membuat persembahan untuknya."

"Persembahan?"

"Ya, untuk menyalurkan semua perasaanmu padanya yang tak sempat terkatakan. Mungkin lagu, puisi. Atau cerita. Kau kan sudah beberapa kali menulis buku? Aku melihat buku _Il Principe_-mu di perpustakaan. Dan waktu aku iseng membaca artikel tentangmu di Wikipedia, katanya kau pernah menulis naskah drama juga."

Machiavelli terpekur. "Sudah lama aku tidak menulis," ujarnya.

"Dimulai lagi saja, kalau begitu." Melihat keragu-raguan Machiavelli, Billy kembali mendentingkan cangkir. "_C'mon_, Mac, apa susahnya? Kau kan tinggal menuangkan perasaanmu pada Marietta. Kalau kau tidak ingin menggunakan nama asli, pakailah nama fiktif."

Machiavelli meresapi gagasan itu, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Kau benar. Ini cara terbaik bagiku untuk mengenang Marietta-ku tersayang."

Billy menepukkan tangannya sekali. "Bagus! Itu baru Mac yang kukenal."

Machiavelli tersenyum. Meskipun Billy sangat menjengkelkan dan telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, dia tetaplah sahabat pertama yang Machiavelli punya. Entah akan seperti apa hari-hari mereka ke depan, entah kekacauan apa lagi yang akan Billy ciptakan, Machiavelli tidak terlalu keberatan. Dia merasa lebih hidup bersama Billy, anak muda yang telah ia selamatkan nyawanya.

Itu artinya, Billy-lah yang telah mengembalikan sisi kemanusiaannya, yang menurut Marietta telah hilang.

Billy sobatnya.

.

.

.

**-To be continued-**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya... fic Billy dan Machiavelli! Udah lama banget pengin nulis ini, tepatnya sejak menutup buku _The Enchantress_. Hubungan Billy dan Machiavelli di situ unyu banget sih!

Mulanya saya bermaksud bikin fanfic bergenre Friendship/Humor, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah nge-drama. Ya sudahlah. Walaupun fanfic ini kumpulan _drabble_, sejak awal saya nggak berniat menjadikan ini _plotless_, jadi nanti di part 2 akan lebih kelihatan ada plotnya. Kalau nggak ada halangan, saya usahakan part 2-nya di-_publish _dalam seminggu ke depan.

Sebagian besar hal dalam fanfic ini ditulis berdasarkan riset, jadi terima kasih banyak untuk Google dan Wikipedia. Makasih juga bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.


End file.
